The Tragedy of Tom the Fish
by Terry Lynch
Summary: Spongebob notices an abnormality in one of his regular customers, and investigation leads to a horrific discovery.


After all of the annual income reports were filed, a startling number was discovered. While it was another busy year for the small business, the accountant that Mr. Krabs hired revealed to him that the company was far in the red. Eugene, being the money hungry fuck that he is, new that something had to be done to get him out of this tight situation

"Spongebob, me boy", he said, calling the little yellow softie into his office.

"Aye Aye, sir!" the gullible little square replied.

"We live in a world of instant satisfaction, and our little sit down restaurant isn't cutting it! We gotta take the Krusty Krab on the road! From now on, you will be working double shifts as fry cook and delivery boy."

"Aye aye, sir."

As months passed, business was good. Spongebob would drive his little bicycle around, delivering Krabby Patties and various Krusty Krab products to all of the citizens of bikini bottom. Even with all of the benefits that were coming from his efforts, Spongebob began to pick up on something very, very odd. Spongebob had one client who seemed a bit shady, a client named Tom. Tom was a bit of an odd guy. The city didn't really know much about him. He had a short temper, but he seemed to mostly keep to himself. He didn't get out much, but like many of Bikini Bottom's citizens, he loved himself a Krabby Patty. Thus, with the invention of the Krusty Krab delivery system, Tom quickly became one of the Krusty Krab's greatest sources of cash flow.

Even with Tom's great reputation as a customer, Spongebob couldn't help but be uncomfortable about making his deliveries. Tom never seemed to answer the door. Spongebob would go up to the door with Tom's order of a doctor kelp and two Krabby patties, and he would have to ring the doorbell atleast 4 or 5 times before he would even get a response. "WHAT THE FUCK IS IT!?" Tom would yell. Spongebob would almost shed a tear of fear when these moments would happen, but he had to be strong and let Tom know who was there. Usually, Tom would just slip the delivery money under the door, and Spongebob would have to leave the delivery on Tom's porch and leave the scene. That all changed one day.

Spongebob was making his usual rounds of delivery when he stopped to drop off Tom's order. He rang the doorbell: 1.. 2… 3.. 4…. 5…6? Tom still wasn't answering, so Spongebob began to grow impatient. He pressed his ear up against the door; the poor little guy didn't even know what he was getting into. Spongebob could hear an extremely, slight moan, almost like tears… he had no clue what it was. Spongebob's face was now becoming drenched with sweat, and he started to worry. He decided that this money wasn't worth the stress, so he left the delivery on the porch and began to leave without any sort of payment. As he walked about ten feet away from the house, the moaning still lingering in his thoughts, he heard the sound of a door swinging open. He turned around quickly, only to see a sight that he hadn't seen in months.

Tom now stood at the door, shaking. His body went from the typical fishly shade of green to a full-on beat red; his eyes were bloodshot, and his fists were clenched. "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE BOY? CANT YOU TELL THIS ISNT A GOOD TIME?"

Spongebob was trembling, and he could hardly choke out a word. "I.. I… You ordered thi…"

"GET OUT OF HERE YOU FUCKING CHEESE NIGGER!" Tom yelled violently. He then looked over and saw a sight that only further pissed him off. Swinging his door out to confront Spongebob had knocked his food off to the side, his diet Dr. Kelp was spilled all over the ground. "FU….GRRRR…..AUAUUUUUUGHHH!" He screeched as Spongebob began crying uncontrollably. Spongebob ran from the scene immediately.

The next day, Spongebob saw Mr. Krabs at the Krusty Krab, who was obviously very salty toward the loyal employee for not collecting Tom's money. Mr. Krabs sighed and spoke in a calm, yet tense voice. "Tell me, Spongebob. Why Shouldn't I fire you right now?"

"Mr. Krabs, please! I need this job! I've actually been needing to talk to you. Please… hear me out!" The boy stammered, in pure fear of losing the job he loved so very much. "It's Tom. Some weird things are going on at that house." The boy explained the whole story of his odd experience to his boss. "I think something bad must be going there, perhaps some case of domestic abuse! What should we do?"

"Well, me boy. I will say, I knew Tom going back to grade school, and I'll tell you that there has always been something wrong with that man. Ever wonder why he never had a job, Spongebob? Tom got expelled from Bikini Bottom high before he could even graduate. You see, he was on the football team, and he tried very hard to be the best player. He worked out harder than anyone on the time, but he could never compare to ole' to a certain iron abbed team captain on the field. He was a good utility player, but that all changed when we found a kill list in his sports bad aswell as a box cutter and a homemade pipe bomb. Coach Jenkins reported it to authorities right away, and he was immediately punished and sent to a psychiatric hospital, and he was diagnosed with severe paranoid schizophrenia triggered by an extreme inferiority complex. However, the last time I heard, he was released from the hospital and he even began a relationship with Annette Fish. He still seems to be a bit of a shut in, though." Mr. Krabs knew that he just shared some very secretive and personal information with Spongebob. There was no reason to fire the boy now.

"S… So Mr. Krabs", the yellow lad inquired "should we call the police?"

"Heavens no, me lady! Mr. Tom brings us in a solid $30k in sales per year! He's the reason why you are even able to get paid me boy! No, we can not call the cops. But I will say, we have to look into this more, because I don't want this cheap bitch to use his problems as some excuse to get me food for free!"

"What do you suggest, boss?"

"Well, me boy. Since you have now familiarized yourself with Tom, I'd like you to do some investigation on him should things get weird again."

"Ok, sir." Spongebob responded nervously. He knew this was a good idea, but he did not want to lose his dream job.

A few weeks passed by until a similar situation arose; Spongebob had rung the doorbell 8 times, but he was still getting no answer. Regretfully, he pushed his ear up against the door, but this time, he heard two different faint moans. One sounded like a woman, and one was a man. Spongebob let out a huge gulp as he realized what he had to do. He was going to go in.

Spongebob opened the door to Tom the fish's house, and the moaning was now far more audible. However, nobody was around. The moaning was still faint, and spongebob could hardly hear it over the booming sound of his ever increasing heartbeat. He turned to leave the house while he could, but he knew that Mr. Krabs would be unhappy with him. Spongebob fought off his instinct to run as he began to search around. He began searching through Tom's living room. It was mostly pictures: pictures of Tom's big muscles from his highschool glory years, pictures of Tom and Annette, and, oddly enough, pictures of kelp. Tons and tons of kelp pictures. He saw that one of the droors seemed to have some paper sticking out the top, so he headed over to investigate. As he moved towards it, he noticed the moaning of the two voices became louder and louder. "oaaaaahhhhhhhh. Oaaaahhhh!" "No, No! Stop!" Spongebob was extremely freaked out, but his curiosity was getting the best of him as he pulled the pictures out that were wedged in the drawer. They were the most horrifying things.

They were a series of poorly developed polaroid images, seemingly developed by an unprofessional. Though the image was foggy, Spongebob could see what it was. They were multiple images of Annette fish shoving an unholy amount of Kelp into each and every hole of her naked body. The young, porous boy was disgusted by this bizzare fetish. He opened the drawer the rest of the way, only to find a plethora of Krabby Patties, still in their wrapping. Just then, he turned around, right into a crowbar shot to the head! The hit knocked Spongebob to the ground, and he was dazed by the experience as blood began to triple down his face from his opened forehead. The crowbar dislodged itself from his skull, leaving a huge crater in his porous head. Spongebob was knocked silly, and his vision was blurred; for a few moments, he was seeing triple. When his vision was starting to refocus, he saw who it was.

"I see you found my secret stash, pal," said Tom the fish, with a big smirk on his face. "I keep them there just incase I get hungry. I'm so glad you've came, I've been getting bored and I could use a new playmate." Even with these words shocking Spongebob to the core, this was the most relaxed the boy had ever heard Tom's voice be. Tom used one hand to hold the crowbar against Spongebob's innocent throat and then reached his other hand into the droor, and pulled a lever, causing the cabinet to swing open. The moaning could now be heard twice as loudly, as spongebob was introduced to Tom's hidden basement. "Welcome to my boiler room, pal. You'll have a great stay." He punted Spongebob in the ribs causing him to fall down the stairs.

Spongebob rolled down to the bottom, and then saw true horror. Old man Jenkins and Annette were locked up downstairs. Annette was nude, and had her feet shackled to the ground. "Young man… run while you can!" gasped the elder. Tom wacked spongebob, this time in the back of the head with the blunt side of the crowbar, giving him a concussion on impact. Everything Spongebob heard sounded like it was coming from a toilet bowl, and he couldn't make anything out.

"NOW THAT I HAVE A NEW TOY TO PLAY WITH, YOU ARE JUST OLD NEWS, OLD MAN!" Tom yelled. He then turned to Jenkins and cut his throat clean through with the same razorblade that he brought to school 30 years ago. Jenkins' artery was split all the way through, and gallons of blood began to flow through his new crevice, all over the old coach uniform that he was forced to wear while participating in his "activities". Spongebob could barely even raise his head to look up at what was going on. He was crying, but the pain began to be numbed and dull. This felt like a bad dream.

Tom dug his grubby fish flipper into the deceased Jenkins' throat, ripping out his stringy vocal chords. He now held a handful of what looked like meaty spaghetti in his hands as he wrapped them around his crowbar and placed them over the boiler like a chicken roast. "Your delicious kelp dinner will be ready real soon, but I'll help you entertain eachother in the meantime. He took Spongebob, who was basically lobotomized and devoid of thought at this point, and placed him down on his hands and knees. "Honeeyyyy, come here."

"no… NO!" She yelled as he grabbed her by the hand.

"YOU COME HERE OR ELSE YOURE GOING TO HAVE TO EAT SECONDS!" She was forced to correspond to his sickly wants as he attached a strapon to her and forced her to plunge herself into one of Spongebob's many pores. Spongebob was sobbing very loudly, in the voice of an autistic child who wanted something to eat. He clenched his teeth hard as Tom pulled out an object and placed it inbetween the grating teeth of the young lad. It was a steroid needle, placed in to point outward from Spongebob's mouth. Tom then chimed in, "INJECT IT! I SAID INJECT IT!" He pulled his pants down and leaned his but in, and spongebob had to place the needle right into his slimy fishy rumpus. The contents of the needle then soared through Toms body and his veigns began to bulge. He was now in full roid rage mode. "YEAAHHHHH!" he yelled. He then started pounding his veny fists into spongebob's forehead, worsening the crack caused by the crowbar. Soon, the whole began big enough that some of the cheese boy's skull fell out, revealing his warm young brain. Tom then placed his tiny veign riddled roid penis into spongebob's brain, finally putting the lad out of his misery. That didn't stop Tom though.

Now Tom was crying too, and he didn't even know why. He tried to reassure himself. "I'M THE BIG DOG NOW! I AM!" he went to his chest in the corner, and pulled out his letterman's jacket from highschool. "STILL THE KING! ALWAYS WAS, STILL AM!" His wife was begging for death, but he was too aroused by the craziness of the basement that he couldn't tell. "Dinner's done, honey!" As he went over to the boiler to retrieve the "tasty kelp meal", Annette looked up at a shadowy figure who had snuck into the room; a glimour of hope now existed in her pitiful life. As Tom went to retrieve his kelp, he felt the grasp of two big meaty claws, shoving him right into the boiler fire. "AUUUUGHHHH! MY FACEEE!" Tom screamed, and he used his massive strength to shove the offender back. When Tom turned back, half of his face was melting and bubbling with third degree burns. He could still see enough to see the grimacing face of his old rival: good ole team captain, iron ab's Krabs. He looked at his rival for the last time; the man who was always the bane of his existence was now going to be the end of it.

"You fucked up big time, me boy!" Krabs yelled as he grabbed the red hot, kelp riddled crowbar and jammed it through the head of his demented customer. Tom's body shook, and he tried to throw fists. It was all instinct now that his brain had been split in two and the inside of his head had been melted by the heat of the piping hot steel. The disturbed soul was far gone, leaving a body that no longer had the ability to function. With one last gasp of roid enduced energy, the body of Tom the Fish fell to the ground. It laid there twitching as poor Eugene stood over it. Mr. Krabs, mentally scarred by what he had seen, scooped Spongebob up into his arms like a crying baby in the bosom of its mother. He crumbled himself to the ground, still holding his favorite buddy.

"I'm so sorry I dragged you into this me boy… I'm sorry… I'm sorry….. I'm sorry….." He muttered over and over again as the sound of police sirens became closer and clo


End file.
